1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a supplemental inflatable restraint and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a one-piece steering wheel pad assembly for use with an air bag.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, supplemental inflatable restraints have been incorporated into the steering wheels of automobiles in order to protect the driver of the automobile in the event of a collision. In addition, supplemental inflatable restraints have also been incorporated into the dashboard of automobiles in order to protect the front seat passenger. Conventional supplemental restraints comprise a separate restraint module which houses an inflatable air bag and inflator. The module further includes a pad or door portion covering the front portion of the module and which is adapted to open and permit deployment of the air bag.
The restraint module was a separate module which was mounted generally in the center of the driver's side of a steering wheel after the steering wheel was mounted to a steering column. The restraint module typically had a molded cover. The steering wheel also had a rim and support spokes which had a molded cover. It was not uncommon to find, for example, that the color or gloss of the molding of the cover of the restraint module was different from the color or gloss of the molded cover on the steering wheel. In addition, because the restraint module and steering wheel were molded separately, there would invariably be some gaps between, for example, the molding of the restraint module and the molding on the spokes of the steering wheel when the restraint module was mounted to the steering wheel. These gaps were difficult to eliminate and also were aesthetically unpleasing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering wheel having a one-piece molded cover for use with an air bag.